gmdanmaku2fandomcom-20200214-history
Misc Functions
Game Setup PlayFieldSetup Arguments: 1. Start X 2. Start Y 3. Width 4. Height Start positions are the top left corner of the play area. Width and Height are for the play field. Returns N/A SetPlayerBoundary Arguments: 1. Left 2. Right 3. Top 4. Bottom Boundaries for player movement. Returns N/A SetPlayerSpawn Arguments: 1. Spawn X 2. Spawn Y 3. Go To X 4. Go To Y Spawn point will generally be under the screen and the Go To point is where the player moves to before you regain control. Returns N/A GameEnd Arguments: N/A Ends the game, showing the score screen. Returns N/A GUI Setup The GUI (Interface around the play area) is set up at game initialization. It will remember to do these every frame (there for the "Add" in the function names). GUISetBackground Arguments: 1. Sprite Sets the background for the game interface. GUIAddText Arguments: 1. x 2. y 3. String Tells the game to draw a String on the interface every frame GUIAddVariable Arguments: 1. x 2. y 3. Variable Tells the game to draw a Variable number on the interface every frame. These include: * 'score' * 'lives' * 'bombs' * 'power' * 'power/max' * 'powerFloor' * 'powerFrac' * 'powerMax' * 'graze' GUIAddSpriteRow Arguments: 1. x 2. y 3. Variable 4. Max 5. Images per row 6. Sepatation 7. Image 1 8. Subimage 1 9. Image 2 10. Subimage 2 This function is intended mainly to draw life hearts and bomb stars. The variable is the same as the above function (but obviously use with caution where it may not get sensible returns) GUIAddSetFont Arguments: 1. Font Adds a font change to the GUI GUIiAddSetHAlign Arguments: 1. Alignment Sets how to align text along the horizontal axis * FA_LEFT * FA_CENTER * FA_RIGHT GUIAddSetVAlign Arguments: 1. Alignment Sets how to align text along the vertical axis * FA_TOP * FA_MIDDLE * FA_BOTTOM GUIAddSetColor Arguments: 1. Color Sets the draw color GUIAddSetAlpha Arguments: 1. Alignment Sets the draw alpha Variable Getters GetX Arguments: 1. Instance Returns x position GetY Arguments: 1. Instance Returns y position GetDir Arguments: 1. Instance Returns Direction PlayerX Returns Player x position PlayerY Returns Player y position GetCenterX Returns Center x of play field GetCenterY Returns Center y of play field GetPlayAreaWidth Returns Width of play field GetPlayAreaHeight Returns Height of play field GetPlayerID Returns ID of current player GetDifficulty Returns Difficulty Variable Setters SetLives Arguments: 1. Lives SetBombs Arguments: 1. Bombs SetPower Arguments: 1. Power SetContinues Arguments: 1. Continues SetBulletItem Arguments: 1. Bullet power up item to drop SetXY Arguments: 1. Instance 2. x 3. y SetDrawColor Arguments: 1. Instance 2. Color Sets the draw color for a shot or drawn sprite (note, not the bullet color itself but blend color) Returns True if successful SetDrawAlpha Arguments: 1. Instance 2. Alpha Sets the draw alpha for a shot or drawn sprite Returns True if successful Sound PlayBGM Arguments: 1. BGM 2. Loop (True/False) PlayWav Arguments: 1. Loaded Wav 2. Overlap (True/False) BGMSetLoop Arguments: 1. BGM 2. Start sample 3. End sample BGMFadeOut Arguments: 1. Duration of fade out Pickups PickupCreate Arguments: 1. x 2. y 3. Type Creates a pickup item. Item types are: * ITEM_POWER * ITEM_POWER8 * ITEM_STAR * ITEM_LIFE * ITEM_BOMB * ITEM_FULL * ITEM_SCORE Returns it's ID Dialogue DialogueAdd Arguments: 1. Instance to show dialogue at 2. String of text (\n is new line) 3. Duration between each character typing in (0 for instant) Returns it's ID DialogueRemove Arguments: 1. Dialogue ID DialogueReset Arguments: 1. Clears all dialogue DialogueEnd Arguments: 1. Ends the dialogue DialogueWait Returns True if dialogue is currently displayed, false if not